A New Life
by WildFlowerLi
Summary: Tris is kidnapped by Eric. She's lost hope, but the only thing that comforts her is the serene color of blue. Later one, she meets Four, and is stunned to see his blue eyes. I wrote a story like this one as a different user, this is an edited version. All characters belong to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

The moment I wake up, I know something is really off. I'm completely encase in a rectangular glass box, with only enough room for me to stand up. I can't even turn around. There are holes in the top, presumably for air, but a sweet smelling gas is being emitted from it. My head swirls as I smell, and I try to concentrate on what is happening. My name is Tris Prior. Where am I? How come I can't remember anything?

A lady is walking down the halls, with a man at her side. They are examining the row of boxes, like the one I'm contained in, so I assume other people are stuck as well. My throat clenches. This is so wrong.

The lady and the man reach me, and my heart freezes. The man locks his icy eyes into me, evilly surveying my body. He nods to the woman, and she smiles.

"Good choice Eric." I hear the woman say. "I'll have her taken out to the testing room. I can leave you there in peace."

"Thank you Jeanine." Eric says, smiling, with his eyes locked into mine.

Jeanine presses a button, and gas engulfs me. It takes about a second for me to fall unconscious.

This time, when I wake up, I am blindfolded. My four limbs are tied to some sort of frame, so I'm suspended upright, somewhere. I realize with a jolt that I have no clothes on except for my underwear and bra. What? I begin to panick, and almost die of shock when I hear the door open. I can't see anything, but I think the Eric man is back.

I shriek when I feel oily fingers press against my stomach. Eric lets his hand move down my body, digging his fingernails into my skin as I shriek in fear.

"Jeanine! I'm ready!" He shouts.

I hear the door open and feel heavy chains being pulled. Someone releases my hands and feet, handcuffing them together. My mouth is gagged and I feel some type of cloth being pulled over me. My breath is taken away when something tightens around my waist.

Right before I'm stabbed with a needle, I hear Eric whisper. "We are going to have so much fun ,Tris."

I don't expect to recognize anything when I wake up, and I'm right. As I struggle to sit up, I wince. My side hurts tremendously. When I lift my shirt I see bruises plastered along my side. I must have fallen or something. I'm in some sort of room, if it can even be called that. It's about as big as a closet, and I barely have enough room to lie down straight. The floor is cold and hard, making it hard to sit comfortably. Where my feet are, there is a small tap, with a drain underneath. I try to open the tap, and after a few tries, rusty water runs out. It takes a while, but eventually the water runs clear.

The room is about 6 feet by 2 feet, with a really low ceiling. My head can touch it, barely, if I stand up really straight. I look around for an exit, and I try to open the single door located at the side, but it's locked. It's really dim, and I can't really see well.

"Let me out!" I shout, pounding on the door.

I'm surprised at how fast the door swings open. I fall to the ground outside, and am blinded by the lights. My fingers register a rough carpet and I lie there, stunned for a second.

Suddenly I'm yanked upwards by my hair, and I scream, trying to fight whatever force is doing this to me. I look up, and to my dismay, I see Eric. He smiles cruelly, and I wince as his lip piercings stretch.

"Well well well." Eric taunts. "If it isn't my new girl."

"I'm not your anything!" I growl, trying to free my hair from Eric's hands.

A feel a flash of pain, and I'm suddenly on the floor again, my jaw throbbing. I gasp, cradling my face in my hands. He punched me.

"You may not talk, unless I tell you to." Eric growls. I shiver, trying to shake away the fear.

"We're gonna get some rules straight miss Tris." Eric continues. "From now on, you will call me master. You will listen to everything I tell you to, and you will not ever disobey me. I expect you to pleasure me, and cook and clean. If you do good, you get food, clothes and other rewards. If you don't, you will be punished. Severely. Am I understood?"

I nod, my jaw still throbbing. Eric roughly shoves me and connects my feet with a metal chain. It's long enough for me to walk in, but too short to run in

"Come give me a foot massage." Eric commands. He holds out his arm.

I stare at his arm confused. Eric slaps me, and I stumble backwards, tripping over the chain.

"Escort me to my chair, and give me a foot massage!" Eric growls.

I immediately get up, and take Eric's arm. I lead him to the nearest couch, and he sits down. He props his foot up, and I take off his socks. I massage his feet, disgusted at the unclipped toenails and the dirty soles.

Eric groans in comfort. "Get down here and lick em clean."

I look at him, stunned, and his gets up, pinning me to the ground with his foot. His presses his foot to me face, "Do you not understand English? Lick them clean!"

I refuse. I will NEVER lick Eric's feet! Eric drags me to my feet, and I scream as he yanks my hair.

"I told you Tris, there are punishments for disobeying me." Eric drags me behind him, ignoring my screams and pleads.

He undoes the chain around my ankles, and ties my hands above my head to a rope suspended from the ceiling. He takes off his jacket, and before I can even do anything, he punches me.

I scream as his fists connect with my stomach. He punches again, and this time the rings on his fingers cut my face, and I feel blood trickle down my forehead. My feet give away, and I'm left suspended as Eric kicks and punches. I've become a human punching bag.

By the time he's done, I can't even stand. Eric grabs my hair, and drags me back to my room. He throws me in, and my head smashes against the wall. I hear the lock click, and I'm left in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the next few days, I learn never to challenge Eric. He's too strong, and doesn't show the least bit of remorse when he beats me up. In fact, he acts as if he likes it.

By the end of the week, my whole back is covered in bruises, and there's a huge scratch down the back of my leg. I haven't had enough food, and every time I stand, I feel dizzy.

Eric unlocks my door, and I walk out, not protesting. He chains my feet together, and I walk in the kitchen, obediently making him breakfast. He circles me like a vulture, always prodding me and running his hands down my sore back.

By the time breakfast is done, I expect Eric to give me some sort of chore, like cleaning the attic, but instead he calls me over to the couch.

I obey, and scoot uncomfortably to where Eric is standing. My eyes meet his icy glare, and I feel myself shivering. I silently tell my self to snap out of it. I'm strong, and I will stay strong.

"So Tris, I need you to do me a favour." Eric says carelessly. He plays with the rings around his fingers. "You know you've been here a week now, and today is Sunday."

He looks at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Ya." I say, my voice cracking.

Eric stands up and shoves me backwards. When I first came, I would've been able to stay upright, but a week of labor and lack of food has made me extremely weak. I stumble to the ground, and my elbow hits the floor.

"What did I say, about you addressing me?" Eric whispers.

"I'm sorry." I murmur. Eric slaps me across the face.

"I'm sorry master." I correct myself.

"That's better." Eric settles down. "Go to your room. Someone's going to address you later. We have a party to start."

I allow Eric to undo my chains, and he grabs me by the hair, pulling me to my room. He closes the door, and comes back later with a torn blanket, a loaf of stale bread, three apples and a hunk of cheese. He throws them at me.

"Next weeks supplies. Use them wisely."

I gratefully hug the blanket as the door locks. I was so cold the past week, sleeping on nothing but a cement floor. Even though the blanket is torn, and extremely thin, I clutch onto the blanket, and manage to fall asleep.

I wake up to the door opening, and I scramble up as Eric appears.

"This is my friend, Peter. He'll get you ready. Then you better be ready to party." Eric leaves, and a boy steps into my room.

He can't be much older than me, and I recoil as he steps in. His eyes are just a evil as his fathers.

"So you're my buddy's girl huh?" Peter steps towards me. "Not bad I admit, but I think he should've chosen someone with some curves."

Peter looks at me, and I feel extremely self conscious. I'm standing in front of him, with an oversized, dirty tee shirt, and he's polished up and looking like a prince compared to me.

Peter opens his backpack, and dumps out a bunch of clothes. In the dim light, I can't see them very well, but I can tell they are bright red.

Peter shoves me to a wall and I shriek. He roughly removes my t-shirt and hands me the top piece. He looks away as I struggle into the clothes. When I'm finished, Peter turns around, and grins.

The clothes are horrible. It seems every it of my skin is showing, except for my most intimate parts. I feel like I'm wearing a bathing suit with holes cut out everywhere except my chest and my butt. I feel like the whole outfit will snap if I even move a bit.

"Pity that Eric call dibs on you. You look decently attractive with that on." Peter says. He smiles innocently, and for a second, I almost catch a glimmer of hope.

"Can you help me?" I ask desperately. Peter looked like he was going to smirk, but then he somehow caught himself.

"Of course Tris." His voice sounded so genuine, so true, that I knew all was going to be okay. I dismissed everything bad is seen about him. He was going to help me, he was here for me.

Then Eric came in and ruined everything.

"Get her ready. People are coming." He said.

Peter whispered something into his ear, and Eric's eyes glinted dangerously. But Peter whispered something else, and his eyes softened, and he started laughing.

They both exited the room, leaving me confused, but hopeful.

Outside, I heard people talking and I heard glasses clinking. By the time Eric can to grab me, the whole house was filled with drunken men.

For the first time, I was unchained. Unfortunately, every window and every door was also chained. I couldn't get out anyways. I strained to find Peter, and I found him, standing with Eric.

Eric was drunk, and naturally, the first thing he did was punch me. He laughed, and staggered away.

As soon as he left, Peter leaned down to examine my face. "Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." I looked up at him with hope.

"I'm getting you out, don't worry." Peter promised. My heart filled with relief.

The rest of the night was horrible. Eric didn't drink too much after, and by the end he began coming to his senses. His friends, however, were drunk and crazy. Hot, sweaty bodies slipped and fell, and I was beginning to choke in the horrible heat.

Suddenly Eric's voice rose above the noise. He wasn't drunk at all, and I could tell from the toe of his voice. "Hey everyone! Want to see a show?"

Everyone cheered, and my heart dropped as Eric grabbed me, and led me to the middle of the room. In the middle, Eric bound my hands together, and with the crowd cheering him on, he punched me.

The men hooted and hollered as I doubled over in pain. Eric began to kick me, and he lifted me up like a bag of flour over his head. Everyone yelled and laughed as Eric slammed me to the ground. I screamed as my body hit the floor. All the wind was knocked out of me, and I couldn't breath. This is the end. I was going to die here, beaten to death in front of a crowd.

Suddenly, Peter appeared and grabbed me. The men shouted in protest as he carried me away, and I felt hands trying to block him. Eventually, we were able to untangle our selfs from the crowd. I looked back, expecting to see Eric right behind, but he was still in the middle, and he was grinning.

I followed Peter up the stairs and behind a door. I collapsed and began catching my breath, desperately trying to numb the pain in my side.

After about five minutes, I realize Peter had not said a thing. I looked up at him. I was about to thank him, but I was stopped.

Peter's eyes glittered with evil.

"Peter?" I whispered.

Peter locked the door, and turned on me. Immediately I knew this was a trick, and I ran, but instead stumbled and tripped over the bed.

"Peter you said you were going to help me!" I screamed.

Peter laughed. "You believed that? You're just as desperate as Eric said you were."

My eyes widened in shock.

"I told him, that if he let me have you, I'd hurt you ten times more then him." Peter advanced on me. "I've waited a long time to do this again, Tris."

Peter lunged at me, tackling me. I crashed to the ground, and Peter took the rope to tie my hands back together again. He threw me onto the bed, and tied my hands to the headrest.

"NO!" I screamed. "STOP!"

Peter was laughing, and he took a knife from the bedside table to cut away my costume. He removed his shirt, and pinned me under him.

I screamed, desperately trying to get away as Peter ripped away my clothes, leaving my completely naked. His mouth met mine, and I screamed as his tongue intruded my mouth. He squirmed on top of me, his arms on my breast as he kissed me.

"Stop!" I screamed in between gasps. "Stop it!"

"You think this is the worst?" Peter taunted.

Peter unbuckled his pants, and I felt a belt slap me in the side of my face. I screamed, momentarily dazed, as Peter wrenched my legs apart, tying each one to either side of the bed.

He licked my body greedily, sucking on my breasts and clawing at my skin. I felt him remove his pants, and without warning, he plunged deep into me.

"ARGHH!" I howled in pain as he thrust his was into me, robbing me of my innocence.

Peter laughed and moaned in pleasure as he went faster and harder, tearing my insides apart.

"Aw, your so tight!" Peter threw his head back in delight, and I felt him give one last deep thrust, as he released himself into me.

I heard the door unlock, and Eric stepped in, laughing. It was obvious that he loved seeing my pain. He came over, and Peter exited me.

I gasped and sobbed as Eric untied my legs and flipped me over onto my stomach.

"Get her on her knees Peter." Eric growled.

I felt Peter lift my stomach up and put two pillows under them.

Without warning, Eric plunged deep into me, and I screamed. My insides were on fire, and I almost blacked out as Eric stabbed into me. He moaned with delight, and grabbed my breasts. I felt his fingers dig into my skin, and I screamed as his penis slammed into me over and over again.

During this, I was aware that Peter had untied me from the headrest. He turned my head towards him, and before I could even react, his penis entered my mouth. I choked and gagged as he grabbed my hair and pushed my head towards him. I couldn't even breath, and I felt tears stream down my face.

"That shut her up!" Eric laughed, and he spilled into me. I felt his juices explode inside of me, and I completely blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone reading this! I will try and update as often as possible. Please give me ideas on what to write, and what you'd like to read. It makes it more fun for everyone!**

I drift in in out of consciousness, plagues by the evil laughter of Peter and Eric. They follow me, like dark shadows, grabbing at me when I least expect it, until I can't cope with it, and I mentally shut down.

When I finally do awaken, I'm back in my room, sprawled on the floor. My insides burn when every I move, and the floor chills me to the bone. I slowly move myself to a sitting position, but I cry out in pain. I feel extremely cold, and I can't seem to feel my toes.

How long have I been unconscious? The dryness in my throat suggests a few days, but with no time perception, I really don't know. I crawl over the the tap, and turn on the water. I let the murky water run through my finger tips, and I calmly wait until the water runs clear before gulping down handfuls.

Only after this do I realize what has happened. I huddle in a corner, my body shaking from the after shock. Tears begin to stream down my face, and faint gasps escape my mouth. I long for someone to wrap me in their arms, to tell me everything is okay, but after my experience, I doubt I could let anyone touch me.

I wipe my tears, and force my self to eat a apple. The insides are brown from sitting in the room for so long, but I manage to choke it down. I wrap myself in the thin blanket, and take deep breaths.

The door knob begins to turn, and I immediately freeze. His eyes peer through the crack like two lasers, and I cringe as his hand reaches through.

Eric pulls me out by the arm, and I can feel my heart pounding. Blood rushes to my ears and adrenaline pulses through my veins.

"Tris." I shiver as Eric says my name.

Eric directs me to a couch, where he makes me lie down.

"I've missed you Tris." Eric says softly. "Ever since Sunday's party, I feel like I can't get enough of you."

I freeze. "Don't touch me." I'm surprised at how steady I sound.

Eric grins. "Don't touch you? Why Tris, as your master, I am entitled to do what ever I want with you."

Eric leans forward. "You are my property, and I can do anything with you. I can rip you apart, and you'll be powerless to stop it."

Fire courses through my veins, followed by fury. He has no right. No right after all he's done to me.

Eric reaches out to stroke my arm, and I feel fear course through me.

I sit up. "I'm not your anything Eric. I won't be your anything. You'll have to kill me first."

Eric purses his lips together. "It seems, that your having a hard time remembering who I am."

Eric suddenly twists my arm back, and I screech in pain. "I'll help you remember." He whispers.

I scream as Eric drags me behind him. He throws me into a room, and pins me on the ground. I choke, trying to push his knee off my throat, but it's useless. With his free arms, I watch as Eric pulls out a knife, wipes it on my cheek.

"I'm going to make you remember, Tris."

I scream as Eric digs the blade into my arm. My complete arm feels as if it burst into fire, and I feel hot red blood run to the floor. My eyes water and cloud with pain, and I squirm beneath Eric, howling in agony. I hear the blade tear my skin, and eventually, my eyes close, and everything is numb.

After what feels like one second, Eric yanks my head upward. Pain shoots through my arm and I look at it. Blood runs like streams to the floor, and my head feels dizzy from all the blood loss. My bloody fingers are clenched around the dagger that Eric used to maul me. My arm is so useless that it hurts just to hold the weapon.

I'm in so much pain, that I can only moan when Eric shoves me to the floor again, and removes my clothes. I watch as he removes my blood stained top and throws it aside. He jumps on top of me, groping my breasts and kissing my face. His breath quickens, and I feel his wet tongue leave my mouth. I hear him slide his pants off, and he spreads my legs apart. All I can do is squeeze my fingers around the dagger, and brace the pain.

I grunt in pain as he thrusts deep within me, reopening the wounds from last time. I struggle to remain conscious as his manhood plunges into my dry folds, tearing at my soul. Eric laughs in pure pleasure, relishing my pain. He moves with relentless speed, slamming against me so hard that I can feel the impact through my bones. My stomach clenches, and I heave as he retracts, then stabs against me, full force. His hands rest on my breasts, which have turned purple and blue from last time's treatment. Eventually, my screams die away, and I stare off into the distance as Eric pounds against me.

When he releases him self into me, I feel hot, sticky liquid explode within me, and some runs out and onto the floor. Eric stands up, pulling up his pants, and observes my broken body. I must look ridiculous, with a mauled arm and his juices running out of me.

Eric pulls me up, and I ignore the pain in my arm as I follow him.

"Give me some pleasure." Eric sits down on the couch and undoes his belt. Using my free arm, I undo the zipper and release his penis. I crouch below him, and move my hand up and down the shaft. Eric throws his head back in pleasure. His fingers curl through my hair, and I feel tears of pain well up in my eyes.

Eventually, Eric returns me to my room. I fall to the floor, ready to tumble into darkness, when I realize that my bloodied hand has still not let go of the knife.


	4. Chapter 4

In my dream, I'm huddled in a dark room. Suddenly, I see liquid pouring out from the cracks. The liquid is blue, with swirling shades mixed in it. For a second I freeze, fear coursing through my veins, but when the blue brushes my fingertips, I immediately feel warm. The blue colours swirl around me, and wrap me in a tight embrace. I rest my cheek against it, and warmth spreads through my body. I feel heavy with sleep, and I gather the colours around me, and for the first time, fall into a deep, peaceful slumber.

When I wake up, I feel rested, and for the first time in forever; peaceful. I try to pull back the sweet dream, but instead, sharp pain in my arm forces me to move.

The blood all around my arm has dried, and I can see faint cuts underneath. I force myself to the sink, and wash the blood off my arm, wincing in pain as the icy water touches my raw skin. Beneath the blood, I find the deep cuts in my forearm, and I almost pass out when I see what they spell.

Remember. Eric carved the word REMEMBER into my forearm. I feel fear run through my veins. How am I supposed to forget now?

In my mind, blue colours swirl around, and I calm myself. I turn to where I sleep. The floor is matted with dry blood, and under the blanket, I find the knife Eric cut me with. I rinse the blood off and study the knife.

It's short, but sturdy. I turn the knife over, trying not to move my hand too much. Eric must've forgotten he'd given me a knife by mistake. This is an advantage, and I can't help but feel hopeful again. The blade has a slight blue tint to it, and I feel my heart lift as I recall the dream I had.

I'll never get close enough to Eric to actually stab him. My body is too weak, and Eric is too strong. The only way then, is to throw the knife.

I move the the end of my room, and stare at the wall in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I pull my arm back, and throw the knife. I clench my teeth as pain shoots through my wounds, and the knife clatters the the floor.

The knife didn't even stick! I gather my blanket and place it on the floor under the wall, so the knife won't make a sound when it drops. The last thing I need is Eric to find out what I'm doing.

I throw again and again, without any success. Eventually, my arm hurts too much, and I try switching to throwing with my left hand, but it doesn't work. I slump the the ground, defeated.

I stare at the knife for a while before I stuff it under my blanket, out of sight. I gently run my fingers along the cuts in my arm. They went really, really deep. They've scabbed over, but the skin around them is pink.

Will Eric come today? I shiver. I dig around, looking for food, but there's none. I must've eaten it all.

I bite my lip. I didn't remember eating my remaining apples. Did Eric take all my food away? As a punishment? I feel myself begin to panic, but then force myself to calm down. I'm not even that hungry, I tell myself. I settle down on my blankets, and fall asleep.

I wake up, and this time, my stomach is gnawing with hunger. I go to the facet, and gulp down huge handfuls of water, trying to squish down my hunger. I try the door, but as always, it's locked.

I settle down again, but end up tossing and turning. I get up, grab my knife, and begin hitting the wall again. The knife spins head over heels and hits the wall sideways before dropping to the ground.

I growl in frustration, and hurl the knife towards the wall with all my might. It sticks to the wall for a split second before falling.

I grin. At least I have a chance.

For the next few hours, I spend my time trying to learn how to throw the knife properly. I found that certain positions, angles and movements make it easier to throw, and more accurate. After ten continuous successes, I go up to the wall and mark a small x. I can now throw without the blade falling to the ground, but I'm not accurate.

After another twenty minutes or so, my arm begins bleeding again, and I hurry to the sink to clean it out. I grimace in pain, but force myself to let the water clean my wound.

Exhausted and hungry, I settle down for sleep again.

My next few days go on like this. Wake up, throw a knife, stop when my arm hurts or starts bleeding, drink water, sleep, continue.

Eventually, the pain in my stomach is too painful to bear. I haven't gone to the washroom in days; I've eaten no food!

The ache in my stomach spreads up through my stomach and into my chest. I clench my stomach in pain, groaning as it grumbles with hunger. I try to force water down my throat, but it does nothing to help my hunger.

I literally haven't had a shower in forever, and I haven't felt warm in ages.

I huddle on the floor, letting the coldness drench me, and manage to drift away again.

My sleep is far from restless, and I keep waking in pain. I try to force myself to drift into unconsciousness, because it's painless. More time passes, and I can't take it anymore.

I paw at the door desperately.

"Eric" I gasp.

No one responds. My stomach seems to have split open in emptiness; I can't go a day without a horrible stomach or head ache. I never thought I would resort to begging for food from Eric.

"Eric." I can't fall asleep anymore, I'm in too much pain. I resort to clawing at the door until my nails bleed, and croaking his name until my tongue aches.

Is this the end? Am I going to die here?

Suddenly, the door opens, and I tumble out. I look up, and stare into the face of the only man I remember, and the only man who can save me.

"Hello Tris." Eric smiles, and his dirty hands reach down towards me.


End file.
